Paradise Lost
by Little Mary of the Rose
Summary: *Up for adoption* Paul had never expected to imprint, especially not on a woman with a son to take care of. Eve has gone through enough in her life and being the imprint of the most volatile werewolf is not on her top list.Can Paul win her over?
1. The Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**This is set post-Breaking Dawn and the only ones that have imprinted are Jake, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Seth.**

**Adam and Eve**

**(Eve's POV)**

10...

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Eve looked over into the bathroom sink at the little stick. **Positive.** Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and she backed up against the bathroom wall. _Positive! I'm . . . posi—. _There came a knock at the door and Adam's tenor voice sounded through the wall.

"Eve? Babe, you okay in there?" He asked.

She began to panic and snatched the horrid stick up.

"Yeah, just … cleaning myself up," she called out.

Eve stashed the pregnancy test behind the toilet and washed her hands. She pulled her red hair into a messy bun, scrubbed her face clean, and brushed her teeth. When she opened the door, she was met by her boyfriend of four years, Adam Weyler.

Adam had sunshine gold hair that fell in his blue eyes. He had been captain of the lacrosse, football, soccer, and rugby team in high school, and he got straight A's too. They both had attended the same high school in the sleepy town of Jean Lafitte, Louisiana. Adam's parents were first generation American, his grandparents were Swedish. Eve's parents were first generation American too, her grandparents were Irish. They met during one of the football games. She was in band playing the trombone, when her handle slipped off the handle and nailed him in the back of the head while he was talking to the coach. They'd been dating since and when it was time to graduate, they went to the same college.

Eve placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Bathroom is all yours."

She moved around him but he held onto her.

"What?" she asked.

Adam looked her up and down. Eve's heart began to race as his blue eyes narrowed at her.

"Nothing, you just look distracted."

He brought her in close to him and crushed his lips to hers. Eve gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pressed her up against the wall and grinded his hips against hers. She let out a moan and he kissed her neck. Usually, she'd be more engaged with Adam but not tonight.

She pulled away from him. "Do you see yourself having kids in the near future?"

"What?" he panted, pulling back from her.

Eve took a deep breath and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Do you see yourself with kids?" she repeated, holding her breath.

Adam shrugged, walking over to his bed. He was in his Star Wars boxers, running a hand through his blond locks. "I guess when I'm in my thirties, but not right now."

He then looked up at her. "Why, do you?"

Eve shook her head no, lying through her teeth. She climbed into his bed and lied down, beckoning him to do the same. Adam smiled down at her before leaping on top of her. She giggled as he made farting noises against her neck with his lips.

"You're so mature Adam," she joked. "Don't stop, oh please!"

He laughed then rolled off her, resting on his side. He moved a stray hair out of her face and kissed her nose. She got butterflies whenever he did that.

"Do you think it's weird about our names, Button? Adam and Eve? It could be destiny."

Eve rolled her eyes. She disliked it when Adam referred to their names with the biblical sense. Whenever they were out, people would call them Eden, like the Garden of Eden.

"It's just a coincidence, Adam," she scoffed. "Besides, if I do recall, Eve is the one that gets blamed for everything and Adam is a snitch and all over some stupid apple. It's ridiculous really."

She looked over at Adam for conformation but found him to be fast asleep. Sighing, Eve pulled the covers over both of them and turned off the light, wondering if the story was true. _Was it really Eve's fault that both she and Adam were cast out of the Garden? Or was it because Adam gave in to temptation and when it was time to step up to the plate and defend Eve, Adam was found bumbling like an idiot?_ _Guess no one will ever know._

***3 years later***

"Ma, wha's a la push?" asked three year old, Raziel, from the back seat of the SUV.

Eve bit her lower lip as she looked at the road in front of her. "It's not a thing, Button, it's a place," she answered, turning down a gravel road. She looked around at the scenery before her. Everything was green except for the ground which was covered in snow.

It was the middle of November. Eve had once again received a letter from a Mr. Bunson, child services agent, issuing that she needed to pay her debt or he'd leak her whereabouts to _him. _And once again, she had uprooted her family from Idaho and fled to the smallest town that was not visible on the map. LaPush, Washington.

She sneaked a peak at Raziel in the rearview mirror. He was the spitting image of _him_, from the sunshine gold hair to the piercing blue eyes to the dimpled smile. Raziel definitely held more physical qualities of his father, but he was quiet and shy like his mother.

A small lump in Eve's throat began to form as she began to think more and more about _him. _She left the university without telling anyone, without saying goodbye to her friends and family, without telling _him _why.

"Ma, you otay?"

Eve was pulled out of her reverie and wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"Yes baby, mommy was just thinking," she said, plastering a faux smile on her sodden face. She pulled into a gravel driveway in front of a one story house. The paint on the door was chipped and fading, the porch steps looked a little shaky, and the windows looked dusty.

Eve unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around in the driver's seat to look at Raz.

"Okay Raz, we're going to play a game. Mommy knows how much you like games, right?" He nodded his head eagerly. "Good, because this game, is an adventure!"

"This," she pointed at the small house, "is our castle and you're the prince. Sadly, you've been away from your castle and it's fallen into disarray. Now, you've returned and you're going to help me clean your castle."

Raziel pulled his thumb out of his mouth and asked, "Can you be te queen? An' te car is te twusty steed?" His blue eyes lit up with excitement as he held a little toy soldier in his tiny hands.

A small smile escaped her lips and she nodded.

"I'd be honored to be your queen." Eve opened her door and climbed out of the car. She wrapped her scarf around her three times and went to get her son out of the backseat. She set him on the snow covered ground and began to unload the few boxes she took with her.

Just as she bent to pick up Raziel's stuffed animals, a cold icy snowball hit her square on the neck. Eve let out a squeal and whirled around to find Raz smiling with a snowball in his gloved hands.

"You ha' a fwairy on your neck," he giggled.

"Oh," she arched an eyebrow, "I did?"

Eve bent down and gathered up some snow. "Wait, Raz, don't move! I see another one. It's right there!"

She gently threw a small snowball at him, which got him on his ear. Raziel let out a high-pitched giggle and launched his own snowball at her, thus insinuating a snowball war. Eve laughed as she chased him around the SUV, dodging his snowballs.

"Give up yet, Prince Raziel?" she called out.

"Never!" he shouted, popping out from behind the car. He nailed her in the face with a snowball then tackled her legs. She fell to the ground with Raziel crawling on top of her, tickling her. He paused and looked up.

"Ma, a damsel is in distwess! I mus' save 'er!" he declared, leaping to his feet and taking off.

Eve abruptly sat up and looked to see her son dashing towards the house across the street where a group of people were gathered.

"Shit!" she hissed, getting up from the ground and running after her son.

**(Paul's POV)**

Paul didn't know what he doing at the Uley's. They always had their annual winter barbeque, which for a bachelor werewolf was depression suicide in a tiny tea cup. All the couples came to it, which was why Paul didn't go for the past years, but this year Emily practically cornered him at the shop and dragged him to the event.

After the stand off with the Volturi, the leech population had been kept to a minimum with the occasional wanderer here and there. So to past the time, Quil and Embry had started a business in Quil's garage fixing cars, and they hired Paul as a mechanic.

He spent most of his time in the garage, but when he wasn't working he'd go to the bar. Once in a while he'd find a girl to screw, but most of them kept their distance. Having the reputation of being the most violent person in all of LaPush and Forks didn't exactly bring in the honnies.

Paul looked spitefully around at everyone as they were all cozied up in lawn-chairs. Emily was on Sam's lap, rubbing her swollen stomach. They were expecting twins, two baby boys by the end of December. Kim was tucked safely in Jared's arms, admiring her wedding ring. Jake and Nessie were playing tonsil hockey. Seth had his arms wrapped around Saffron Sunstone, Forks' library clerk's daughter. The guys got a kick out of that one because she was so sweet and uplifting that it made sense she was Seth's imprint. Leah was at the grill, watching the food, while Embry had his hand halfway up her shirt. It was obvious that they were each other's fuck buddies, which Sam deemed unhealthy. Collin and Brady were the only ones, besides Paul, who hadn't imprinted and they were perfectly fine with that.

It was in the middle of November with snow on the ground but not one of the guys were wearing the proper winter gear, except for sweatpants instead of shorts. Even Leah, was wearing the basics, thin t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey Paul, what happened to Nandita?" Kim asked randomly. "I thought you were serious about a girl?"

Paul rolled his eyes at his pack brother's imprint and smirked.

"Kim when have I ever been serious about a girl? They're only good for one thing," he said, making a circle with one hand and shoving his pointer finger in it. "Right, Saffron?"

He gave the blonde a wolfish grin as she blushed. It was no secret to the pack that when Seth first met Saffron it was in the elevator at the library. Of course he imprinted and asked her out on the spot, but what shocked everyone wasn't because she said yes, it was that she full on open-mouthed kissed him. One thing led to another and later that night during patrol Paul and Quil found out that Seth not only met his imprint, asked her out, kissed her, but fucked her all in the same day. It was Paul's favorite joke now.

Seth growled, "Shut up, Paul!"

Before he could rebuttal, something cold and wet hit him square on the side of the face. _What the fuck? _He looked around to find out where the snowball came from and saw a kid with a stick in his gloved hand. The kid held it like a sword and was pointing it at Paul.

"I'll swave you, pwincess, fwom te evil ogwe!" The little boy cried, launching another snowball at Paul.

Luckily, Paul dodged the snowball but forgot about the stick. It bounced off of Paul's head, followed by another snowball. All he could say was that the kid had quite the arm.

"Why, you little—"

"Raziel Napoleon Felonious Octavious McFadden, apologize! Right now!" A southern female voice with a slight Irish accent demanded.

Paul looked over at the woman. She seemed to be blazing with a fury that matched his own. He felt his breath catch. He more like choked on it. The woman before him was standing with her legs spread shoulder-length apart and her arms folded over her frayed gray jacket. She had fiery red hair that was hidden underneath a faded blue hat and her emerald green eyes were to die for and when Paul's brown eyes locked with them, his world fell away.

**Please Review!**


	2. Cast Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters.**

**The Tree of Knowledge**

**(Eve's POV)**

Eve was across the neighbor's lawn once she saw Raziel throw a sharp, pointy stick at a very muscular man.

"Raziel Napoleon Felonious Octavius McFadden, apologize! Right now!" she yelled, finally reaching her son and the group of people.

She grabbed him by his arm as he tried to run and hide behind a pregnant woman. Her cheeks burned as she wrestled with Raziel in the snow as he tried to wiggle free. He was very strong for a boy his age and it took her by surprise when he picked up some snow and threw it at her. Eve fell back on her butt and her back hit a boulder, or at least what felt like a boulder.

She looked up and up into dark brown eyes that knocked her for a loop, but only for a second. She shakily got to her feet and took a step back, somewhat frightened by the man that was standing in front of her.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Raz is usually not so rude to strangers." Eve apologized rapidly, not liking how he kept on staring at her.

The man blinked several times and his eyes seemed to come back into focus.

"Oh, that's okay. Kids his age get into all sorts of trouble. I'm Paul, Paul Warner," he greeted, holding out his large hand to her.

"Eve, Eve McFadden. You have kids?" she inquired, arching a suspicious eyebrow at him.

He immediately shoved his hand in his jean pocket. "Uh, ." He stuttered.

There came a small laugh from the pregnant woman that Raziel tried to hide behind. She was perched on the lap of another muscular man with cropped raven black hair. The woman gave Eve a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Emily Uley," she greeted cheerfully, "This is my husband Sam. He's nicer than he looks."

Eve nodded a hello but looked down at Raziel, who had decided to come out of hiding.

"Look, she gots a pwesent fwom te gween man too!" he said excitedly, pointing at Emily's stomach.

She watched, in amazement, as her son walked over to Emily and gently put a hand to her belly. Raziel had never been this outspoken in a crowd before. Usually he would just hide behind her the whole time, afraid to make new friends. Raz let out a playful giggle and ran back to her and she picked him up and threw him over her shoulders, like a sack of potatoes.

Eve looked at Emily and smiled. "Sorry, he's not usually this talkative." She confessed.

Emily waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Your brother is too cute for words."

Eve grimaced and shifted Raziel in her arms. Emily wasn't the first person to not make the connection between Raziel and her.

"Son," she muttered. "Raziel is my son. Most people mistake him for my brother because he looks more like his father."

There came a sharp intake of breath that sounded almost like a growl next to Eve and she turned to see Paul shaking. His eyes were closed tightly and his fists were clenched to his side. His god-like features looked angry, like he was about ready to explode and hurt someone. Eve immediately clutched Raziel protectively to her body and began backing away from him, which with every step seemed to increase his shaking.

Emily's husband, Sam, was up and out of his chair and dragging Paul to the woods. Paul fought against him and tried to look at Eve but two more men stood from their seats and helped Sam haul Paul into the forest.

She had never seen someone get so violent over something so little before and it most definitely scared her. The group was quiet and casting worried glances between Eve and the forest, like they expected Paul to come darting out raving like a mad man.

Eve began to get a weird vibe coming from everyone and she looked over at Emily. "I think I'd better get going," she said nervously. "It was nice meeting you all."

Emily's face looked apologetic. "Same here just don't be a stranger and come by anytime. My niece comes over from time to time and I'm sure she'd love to play with Raziel."

Raz seemed to perk up at the sound of possibly having a new friend to play with. Eve nodded a thank you and began to walk back towards the house. She started humming a lullaby softly in her son's ear but her mind began to wonder back to Paul and his reaction when she told Emily that Raz was her son. _What was he upset about? Maybe he has no father and feels somehow reminded of that. _

Eve's heart slightly ached as she pictured a small child version of Paul, clutching onto his mother. She climbed up the porch steps and managed to open the front door with a good hard shove. It creaked open and she set Raz down on the linoleum floor.

"Care to do some exploring, Button?" Eve asked, taking hold of his tiny hand.

He gave a quick nod and stuck his thumb in his mouth. They walked all through the one-story house. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom, a living room and a tiny kitchen. They went outside and walked around the house. The backyard was fairly big but the grass was awful to look at and the flowerbeds were overgrown with weeds. Eve had made a mental note in her head to go out and by some roses and honeysuckle. As a little girl she had always loved to suck the sweet nectar out of the honeysuckles.

She unloaded the rest of the boxes from the car and with Raziel's help, Eve managed to unpack all of their stuff before nightfall. Dinner that night was small only because she hadn't gone out to by any groceries plus she didn't have any money. So, they had a can of peas that Eve had managed to salvage on the trip to LaPush.

Raziel looked up from his plate of peas and asked, "Ma, how comes you don't gots a husband like Emily?"

Eve nearly choked on her spoonful of peas and looked over at her son from across the tiny table. _Where the heck did that come from? _She cleared her throat, "Well, Mommy did have a special someone at one point but he didn't stay for too long." _More like I didn't stay for too long. _

"Oh," he mumbled, dropping his gaze to the green peas.

Her heart caved in two as she watched her son pitifully move his food around on his plate. _If only he knew I did it for him. __**He **__wouldn't have wanted Raziel. If only Raz knew I'm protecting him from the world. _Eve scooped up her last bit of peas and stood from her chair, bringing her plate to the sink. When she turned off the water, she heard crying behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Raz with his blond head in his arms.

She rushed over to him and picked him up in a hug. It scared her when she saw him crying and thought it to be the worst thing in the world to witness.

"Why don't I gots a daddy, Mommy?" Raziel blubbered, crying into her neck.

_What to do? What to do? _She couldn't just tell her four year old son the truth behind the matter of him being born. He wouldn't understand. She sighed, "I don't know, Button. I really don't know." Tears began to threaten an appearance at the tips of her eyelids and she rubbed his back soothingly.

Eve carried him over to the couch and laid him down; she didn't have any beds yet, so they had to make do with what was already in the house. She turned off all the lights and slowly crept back over to the couch. Raz was fast asleep but he still had tears running down the sides of his cheeks. She fitted herself comfortably against him and drew him close to her with a blanket covering both of them.

When she thought he was fast asleep she leaned into his ear and whispered, "The reason you don't have one Raz is because you don't need one, especially one that never really wanted us."

Eve kissed his temple and began to hum again an old Irish tune that her grandmother used to sing to her when she couldn't sleep. Soon, she drifted off to sleep too, the last thing on her mind just so happened to be the one person she least expected to pop up.

Paul.

**(Paul's POV)**

Anger and pain were the only things Paul could feel right now as he phased. He had imprinted on a beautiful woman but she was married and had a kid. Did the Spirits hate him so much to through this huge curve ball straight at his face?

'_No one hates you Paul.' _Sam insisted.

Leah snorted, _'Speak for yourself.'_

'_Shut up, Leah!' _Paul growled, snapping a wimpy tree in half with his paw.

He hated this, whatever this was. He had never been so angry at anything in his entire life and now, meeting his imprint and finding out she has a life that doesn't include him just makes him want to rip a leech's head clean off. Paul took another swiped at a log, launching it against a larger tree causing it to smash into bite-sized pieces.

'_Paul, control yourself, damn it!' _Sam scolded, ducking as a piece of the log went flying over his head.

Paul snarled and snapped, pacing back and forth. He was pretty sure he was foaming at the mouth, looking like a complete psycho. Then he caught a glimpse of Eve's beautiful face plastered with fear and he immediately deflated like a lead balloon. _I scared her! I fucking scared the living shit out of my imprint! _

'_And the winner for the biggest douche-bag on the planet is . . . drum roll please?' _Quil asked. Embry began to beat his paws against the ground. _'Paul! Woohoo, let's give it up for Paul, lady and gentlemen!' _

Sam cast the two of them disapproving looks which caused them to shut up at once. _'Don't listen to those two numb-nuts over there. One hasn't even told his imprint he can change into a huge wolf and the other hasn't even imprinted himself.' _

Embry let out a low growl at the last part of Sam's comment. The pack knew Embry's take on imprinting and how he loathed it, but then again, Embry loathed a lot of things. _If I'm the psychotic anger issued werewolf, then Embry is most definitely the resentful one._

'_Hey! I am not resentful!' _Embry snapped.

'_Hm, what would I be?' _Quil mused.

'_That's easy,' _Leah interjected, _'Quil, you'd be the softy. Sam would be the hardass. Jake would be the emotional one. Seth would be the smiley one. Brady and Collin would be the idiotic no-brain-cells-left-to-form-proper-sentences duo and I would be the crazy harpy bitch.'_

Paul raised his eyebrow at her. _'And you say it like it's a good thing.' _

'_At least she got it right.' _muttered Quil.

Embry, Leah, and Sam snarled at Quil. It was actually pretty interesting to hear because Sam did it to keep the peace, Embry did it to defend her, and Leah did because … well she's Leah Clearwater.

Paul shook his head and headed back to a couple of bushes. He titled his nose to the wind and smelled a distinct smell that called to every fiber of his being. It was a mix of orange slices and mint leaves. Without even thinking, Paul left his friends and followed the scent. It led him across the street to a tiny one-story house.

He walked around the back and picked in through a tiny window and the sight before him, made his heart ache. Eve was curled up on the couch with her son; they were underneath a small wool blanket that looked like it had seen better days. She gave an involuntary shiver and he whined. Paul wanted to be there, holding her and protecting her from the harsh cold. He sniffed the air for any other scents of a male living there but he got nothing.

_Odd? The scumbag isn't home. He must not have moved with them. Probably wrapping things up at work. _A growl escaped Paul's muzzle that fogged up the window pane immensely. _Damn the cold! _

Quil chuckled, _'Stalking your imprint Paul will get you nowhere.'_

'_Button it, Ateara!' _he barked.

Unfortunately, Paul had forgotten to be quiet and his bark had caused Eve to wake with a start. Their eyes connected and Paul felt like he had dissolved into a puddle of mush and fur. _She's so beautiful! _Before he could register what he was doing, Paul put a paw up against the window and let out a whine.

'_Damn it Paul, get the hell out of there!'_ Sam ordered.

Paul felt the Alpha command set in and his feet began to drag him away from his beloved back to the woods. _'She's so beautiful, Sam' _he grinned. _'Did you see her emerald green eyes? They remind me of gems and her hair . . . . Dear Spirits her hair is gorgeous! It reminds me of the bonfires at the beach.'_

'_I wonder if she has a fire-crotch?' _Embry thought mindlessly.

Paul howled with rage at the dimwit's rude question. Then, his mind began to wander down that path as well. _Does she? _He'd never really had sex with a redhead before and a picture of Eve naked flashed through his mind. _What I would give to see that … bent over … screaming my name … giving me the world's greatest blow—_

'_EXCUSE ME!' _Leah yelled, _'Some of us, meaning me, really don't want to picture that in our minds. I mean I don't oppose of gays and lesbians but having the thought of some girl giving me a blowjob on my imaginary dick isn't really appealing to me!'_

There was a long silence that followed Leah's short rant until of course Embry had to say something.

'_1, 2, 3/Leah, Paul and Eve-e/Gettin' down with 3P!' _he sang in his best Britney Spears voice.

Leah let out a giant huff and muttered a curse word then phased back. It was easy to see that Embry had upset her and Sam was getting a little peeved himself. Paul rolled his eyes and phased as well. When he pulled on his shorts, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a door opening and closing and Eve's scent began to overpower his senses.

**(Eve's POV)**

Eve awoke with a start. She heard a loud bark outside and looked over at the window. There stood a large silver wolf with big brown eyes, familiar big brown eyes. The large wolf put a giant paw against the window and let out a small whine.

Eve felt her heart jump against her ribcage she had never seen a wolf before, let alone a large one. There came a distant howl and the silver wolf disappeared. Eve carefully got up from the couch and crept over to the kitchen, grabbing a skillet. She slipped on her boots and coat and crept out the front door.

The snow crunched underneath her boots and her breath came out in shallow puffs. She held the skillet over her head, the way a baseball player would hold a bat.

"Okay Eve, if there's more than one then get back inside." She muttered to herself.

Eve peered around the corner of the house and let out a sigh of relief. The wolf was really gone, all that was left was over-sized paw prints.

"Hello there!" a male voice greeted from behind her.

Eve screamed and swung the skillet at the stranger's face. There came a muttered flow of curse words and the stranger stumbled out in the moonlight.

"Paul?"

He winced and was holding his hand to his mouth. "God damn woman, did you play baseball or something?"

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked. "I have every right to be outside my own house." Paul looked sheepishly at the ground and she noticed there was blood coming from his mouth. "Oh my God, I hurt you!" Eve muttered, suddenly moving closer to him.

She noticed that he was shirtless, clad only in shorts. A heat wave whooshed up her face.

Paul shook his head. "No I deserve it. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Without even thinking, Eve grabbed hold of his hand and led him inside the house. She noted his eyes dart around the kitchen.

She cleared her throat, "Sorry, I didn't really expect any visitors." Eve snatched up Raziel's plate and set in the sink, where she took a towel and ran it under some cold water. "We don't have any ice because the freezer isn't working at the moment."

She turned to find Paul still standing straight as a rail in the middle of the tiny kitchen. He completely dwarfed the whole kitchen with his massive height. Eve ushered him over to the table where he sat down, the old chair groaned in protest.

"Okay, this might hurt just a little and there's probably going to be a nasty bruise." Eve confessed.

Her breathing had quickened as she took in Paul's handsome face and body. It was no secret that this man cared for his body and he kept it in good shape. Eve's hand began to shake as she moved closer to his lip. His brown eyes never lost contact with hers and she felt them to be very eerie yet comforting.

She pressed the towel to his lip. "Keep it still, so that way you won't reopen it."

He only nodded his head but before she could pull away Paul's large hand quickly clamped over hers so he kept her hand against his mouth. Eve's eye widened as her head tilted to the side and her lips parted. His other hand snaked around her waist and brought her down to straddle his left leg. Her mind was cloudy, she couldn't think as his face drew nearer and his lips brushed her lips.

He tasted like maples and cinnamon sticks as she drank him in. There was something . . . something in the back of her mind that she had to remember. Then a pair of piercing blue eyes flashed across her mind. _Adam! _Eve pulled back from Paul and stumbled off his lap, landing on the floor.

"Crap!" he hissed. "Eve, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"P-please, leave." She stuttered, not wanting to look up into his eyes again though her heart was compelling her to.

There was silence then she heard the front door slam shut. She let out a strangled sigh and wiped her forehead with her shaking hand. It had been a long time since she had kissed someone before and it shook her to the very core.

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Attention!

**HELLO DARLINGS! I have recently moved out of my parents house and I'm now going to college and I was wondering if anyone would like to adopt Paradise Lost and The Werewolf and the Reverend's Daughter? Send Me a PM and I will make my decision by the qualifications you bear to me! **

**Cheese and Biscuits, Rosie!**


End file.
